totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Life After Lies
Hey, all! This is the talk page for Life After Lies. You can use this page to discuss the fanfic as I update! Any questions or comments you have about Life After Lies can go here. Thanks for visiting! Fadingsilverstar16 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Polls! Yay! How do you like the story so far? It's AWESOME! It's good. It's okay. Meh. Do you think the genre categories I selected fit the story? Or should I change it? Yes! Change the genre to Drama/Suspense. Yes! Change the genre to Romance/Suspense. Yes! Change the genre to Drama/Angst. Yes! Change the genre to Angst/Suspense. Yes! Change the genre to Romance/Angst. No! Keep it listed as Romance/Drama. Do you like the cover art? It's AWESOME! It's good. It's okay. Meh. What's your favorite chapter so far? Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 How Do You Like Life After Lies? I meant for Life After Lies to be a continuation of Heather's story that takes place a few years after Total Drama Island ends. Do you like it? Do you think I handle Heather's character well? Talk about that here! Fadingsilverstar16 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I just found it, and will read later when I find time. But the first few sentences were amazing (is that even possible?). Sprinklemist 19:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! Let me know what you think of it when you finish reading. I already have seven chapters up on Fanficion.net, so I'll be updating pretty fast on this site. Fadingsilverstar16 19:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) All done. That was super-good! Heather is my favorite TDI character, and I love crime/mystery fiction so it's a good match for what I enjoy reading. I already know who it was that Heather is in charge of babysitting from the hints (I enjoy that character, too). Take a look at my story: Total Drama: Boney Island (if you have the time/interest), I think you might really enjoy it (judging by your style), but I could be wrong. Sprinklemist 21:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Heather's totally my favorite character, too. She really needs more love when it comes to fandom. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing, and there will definitely be more to come very soon! (Maybe within the next day or so as I complete the 8th chapter.) Also, I'll be sure to read Total Drama: Boney Island and leave a comment for you. Thanks again! Fadingsilverstar16 21:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I look forward to more (I'll try not to peak at fanfiction.net). Sprinklemist 21:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh don't worry! Actually, I'll go ahead and up the second chapter here in a few moments. Hope you enjoy! Fadingsilverstar16 21:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh! I don't have time to read it, again. I'll get there though, maybe tomorrow. Sprinklemist 21:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Alright. No rush. Fadingsilverstar16 21:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Read chapter two, thanks for posting. I love the way you take us inside Heather's thought process. I hope more people read your story here. Sprinklemist 19:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the kind words. I hope so, too. Updates will probably come maybe tomorrow or early Saturday. Fadingsilverstar16 19:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) THIS STORY IS AWESOME The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I know, right? Sprinklemist 03:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks guys! Glad you like it! Fadingsilverstar16 05:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4, just as good as the others. Sprinklemist 17:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Chapter 5 should be up either today or tomorrow. Fadingsilverstar16 19:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) With every new chapter, this story gets at least 17 times more awesome!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Boo salt! Spoilers: Yay sugar! Sprinklemist 02:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Glad you guys like it! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow, and the story should be completely up to date (when it comes to chapters) by next week. That means you guys will have to wait for me to crank out the 9th chapter like deviantart and Fanfiction.net. Fadingsilverstar16 04:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) (Sighs at the cliffhanger) Great chapter, the only small thing that I suggest you work on is proofreading, fixing the spelling errors. This chapter had a few less than the others. Loved the cameo of Heather's Mama. Sprinklemist 21:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks for telling me about that. Yeah, stupid typos. >,< Chapter Seven should be up...now? Fadingsilverstar16 21:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. Wow. Wow. This is incredible. The imagery. The suspense. The... the... the everything! Amazing job, Gigi! Also, am I the only one who knows about the A113 thing? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks TDI19! And yes, I put that in as a little homage to my beloved Pixar. Also, I'll tell you a secret. Heather's agent name is also a teeny homage to a Disney character (I'll give a hint, she's a princess). You can only guess it if you know your planets and moons. xD Fadingsilverstar16 18:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Umbriel -> Ariel! Wikipedia! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be fantastic! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see it. And yeah, I've already started on my submission. I think I'm about...2/3 of the way done. Fadingsilverstar16 19:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) You get a cookie for being the first one ever to guess it right! Ah, Wikipedia, how we love you! Fadingsilverstar16 19:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! I am smart! Also, are you going to make a picture or cover/fan art thing for it? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, no. Unfortunately, I cannot draw. xD And I'm too scared to ask anyone to draw one for me. Fadingsilverstar16 19:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I would do it! It would be fun! Also, TDAuthor 2 challenge has started, Gigi! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be great! I would love to see it! Thank you so much! ♥ Also, yeah, I'm about two-thirds done with my submission for TDAuthor. Can't wait to finish and submit it! Fadingsilverstar16 19:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) COOL! Can't wait to read it. I think you have a very good shot in the competition! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Love this story. Please Please PLEASE update it. Thanks! I'm working on the Ninth Chapter and it's coming along. I'll update ASAP! HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING!! Seriously, I read it all in one go just now and it just blew my mind! Life after Lies is in a different league from all the other stories on this wiki, and is undoubtedly my favorite story! Great job, Gigi! --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 00:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) And what league might that be? xD Haha, thank you so much!! I just love when you guys tell me you like my writing. It makes me feel like I'm not as bad as I think I am at it. ^_^ -- I sing the song of the fading 01:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Let's put it this way. TDP is gold. A gold bar. This is platinum. (better than gold) Platinum. Autographed by Chuck Norris. Shaped like a supernova. THAT'S how awesome this story is!! --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 01:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwww! Thank you! I'm sure Renny wouldn't like to hear that, though. xD Thanks for coming over to my dark little corner of the FF wiki. I don't get much recognition, so stuff like this always makes my day! -- I sing the song of the fading 01:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd would understand... I think. I kinda don't get why you don't get much recognition. This fanfic proves that you are no doubt the best writer here! ^_^ *turns on a light* and now it is no longer dark! XD, when's the next chapter going to be up? --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 01:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I can't say exactly when, but I am working on it. You guys give me so much inspiration! xD -- I sing the song of the fading 03:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 10 Discussion Hey, guys! Discuss Chapter 10 here! I was using my thesaurus non-stop while writing this one. How well do you think I did with communicating emotions and most importantly, how well do I portray Noah and Heather? Do you think that they would react to their situation this way (taking into consideration the fact that this story takes place three years after TDI)? All feedback is appreciated! Fadingsilverstar16 19:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) THIS SHOULD BE A MOVIE. IT'S THAT GOOD. XD I seriously can't wait for chapter 11. I haven't followed a story with as much excitement as I follow this one with in years!!! Keep on writing Gigi! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) A movie? I'll be lucky if I even get a fanart. xD Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my story! *does the happy dance* Yay! I sing the song of the fading ...I'll probably get to doing you some fanart eventually... I'm a pretty good artist, I guess... *coughs and glances at stuff on userpage* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) =D That would be awesome! Also, thanks for supporting me for featured story! =D A movie? I actually thought of doing a little trailer for it once. It would be bad, though. xD I sing the song of the fading OK.... confession time. Up until today, I only read two chapters of this. I loved those two chapters. They merely scratched the surface of the other 8! I went to three, then four, and I had to read five! Could not hold myself back from six and seven and eight!! Then, I had to read nine and ten!!! WHERE IS ELEVEN!!!?!??!??? GiGi!! HURRY!!!!!!!!! Amazing! Amazing! YOU HAVE NAILED THIS STORY!!!!! It is so bleeping awesome!!! OK...... calming down! I am going to get to drawing the cover for this, as I forgot before..... sorry XD!! Damn good story! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you guys! I feel loved now. Chapter 11 is coming, although not as fast because I'll be busy for the next week or so. I am constantly thinking about it, though. I still need to figure out how to make this certain plot point make sense before inserting it into the story. xD I sing the song of the fading right I have a really good idea for fanart for this, actually... Will I postpone making character pictures for my next story? Probably... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) What? No! Don't postpone your character pictures for me! (And btw, out of curiosity...what was the idea?) xD I sing the song of the fading *ignores Gigi and makes pic, anyway.* SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Eh... I am still making mine!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Mine's not an attempt at a cover, or anything. You laid claims to that. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) WOW! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sprinkle! *dies of happiness* Do you have a deviantart account? You should totally go post your stuff on there! I can't wait to see what you do, too, TDI19! I 'm so happy right now! ♥♥♥♥♥♥ I sing the song of the fading Poor dead, Gigi! You're welcome. Anyway, no to the deviantart account. I've seen some pretty amazing people on there. I don't think I fit in... SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding me??!!? You're WAY better than some of the people on there. Trust me. Seriously, there's a Heather/Noah deviantart club, and it would mean so much to me if you posted it so I could flaunt it around! The picture is the first fanart someone's ever done for me! *dies of happiness again* I sing the song of the fading Maybe I will... After a few touch ups... SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh hooray! *dies of happiness again* of the fading Please, Gigi. Give me hope. Tell me chapter 11 is coming soon. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Uh....yeah. It's been really hectic with all this crap I have going on in the last couple weeks, but I do know what I'm going to do for this chapter, though. I'm working on it. ^-^;;; Glad to see you all still care! xD I was starting to feel like I was gonna lose all my readers. xD of the fading Ha... not happenin', Gigi. YOUR WRITING IS TOO AWESOME!!!!!! *grabs a bucket of popcorn and waits for chapter 11 LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 15:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thank youuu! I think you all deserve a spoiler. Chapter 11 = PLOT TWIST. *GASP!* Oh yes! I should also really get some polls up or something. You know, to keep people coming back. Hm...I sing the song of the fading Chapter Eleven Discussion! Discuss Chapter 11 here! Phew! So glad I got this one up just in time for the fourth of July! How'd you all like this one? I'll have some polls up soon! I sing the song of the fading EEEEEEE CHAPTER 11. This fic is actually making me sort of like Heather. XD YAY I'M SO GLAD I GOT ONLINE NOW I GOT TO READ CHAPTER ELEVEN EEEHEHEEE. ...except now I'm itching to read chapter 12... CURSES!!!! (LOL, awesome as usual Gigi!) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You read it? Already? That fast? Wow. 0.0 Thanks so much! For a second there, I kinda thought everyone was sick of my and my non updateyness. xD And yes, Heather is my favorite character *gets pelted by flying projectiles*. I don't know, I just like her! Noah, too! Don't ask me why, though. I sing the song of the fading I like to draw Noah. XD I have a nice pic I did that I'll upload later, but till then I have the Total Drama Couples group pic that he's in... Sunshine + Ravioli 01:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You mean...a fanart? Or just a pic of Noah? Probably the latter. Oooh, I'd love to see it! So...you read the chapter? That fast? Seriously? I sing the song of the fading Yeah. XD I'm a freakishly fast reader. That, and I noticed the chapter was up three seconds after you posted it. XD And I may do a fanart... I'm kind of bored... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I would totally appreciate that! Three seconds? I think that's a record. xD Thank you! So, what was your favorite part? I sing the song of the fading I'm not sure if the word "favorite" is the right way to describe it, but my heart practically stopped when those guys were trying to get the information out of that little girl. :( Sunshine + Ravioli 02:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I know. I wanted to have something like that in the story from the beginning. You know, I just really want to communicate what really goes on in the organization. I felt bad writing that scene, too. It's probably one of the darkest things I've ever written. I sing the song of the fading Life After Lies is on the Highest Voted list! Thanks to everyone who rated this article! *does the happy dance* I sing the song of the fading I'm probably going to try to make an unofficial "cover" for the fic. It'll probably be a pencil sketch.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Really? You mean it? Oh, thank you! Yay! More art! I feel so loved right now. I sing the song of the fading I did the first one, remember. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you did, Sprinkle. Yes, you did. xD Did you intend the above picture as like a cover or something? And by the way, what about that deviantart account, hmm? Seriously, you're better than most on there who do their stuff with MS Paint. No lie! I sing the song of the fading I get confused when I try to register at places. >_< I didn't intend it as a cover, since TDI19 said he wanted to do one. I thought it would be a good illustration for chapter 3, though (I think that's the chapter it's based on...). SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that scene's from Chapter 3. Oh, don't worry! I'll help you if you get confused. And speaking of TDI19, I haven't seen him around lately.... WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY? ;_; I sing the song of the fading I finally caught up... That scene was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to violent for me. :( SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I know, right? ;_; Well, I guess I could take you guys' reactions as good signs, since I thought that scene would be a bit...y'know, Narmy. I still have problems with the dialog in that scene. I really didn't wanted to seem like a failed attempt at drama. That's the most violent thing I've ever written, but I felt like I really had to communicate how awful these people are to the audience. I sing the song of the fading I think you succeeded. Very, very well. It ws dramatic and very inhuman. Also, if you could possibly incorporate another character, that would be cool. Don't get me wrong, you don't have to, just a suggestionTdiandrockmusic2 16:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) About the other character thing, I've already considered that. The answer? (Spoiler Alert!) Sorry, but nope, all major characters have been introduced. Actually, we're getting close to the home stretch. As for how many more chapters I'm planning. Let me think.... In all, I think it's gonna be about twenty chapters, as in 19 chapters plus an epilogue. So yeah, about nine more chapters to go! I sing the song of the fading But... but once it's done, what will fill me with reading pleasure and happiness? And, uh, make me cry when the scary-dramatic stuff happens, of course... YOU BETTER WRITE MORE GIGI!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You've...cried? Seriously? For real? Have you? If you have, please tell me when you did! I want to record it for future reference on what gets reactions from people. xD *gets out notebook and pen* And don't worry, I have some ideas floating around.... One involves all 22 campers plus Chris and Chef. I may not do it though, so I will tell no more save for the title: Revolution X. Sucky title, huh? xD I sing the song of the fading I think I did, after that scene with the little girl... and methinks I will cry more as this amazying fic goes on. :P Sunshine + Ravioli 20:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Aww! *hands you a tissue* Thanks. Well, there's definitely three more big sad scenes coming up, and maybe I'll throw in a few more moments as the story goes one, but it's not likely since I really don't want to go over twenty chapters. I sing the song of the fading I like to think in the end there is a happy ending. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, upon reading that comment, a giant grin spread across my face. I still haven't stop smiling. Think of that what you will.... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! xD I sing the song of the fading MAYBE in the end Heather gets a puppy. I bet its name will be Nugget. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, you know, there was going to be a dog that kind of follows Heather around. It dies. But I decided against it early on. But what surprises me is that you want Heather to have a happy ending? Even the girl herself would be shocked! I sing the song of the fading LOL, she deserves it. A puppy named Nugget! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hm...I'll consider it for some other story, but I already know what I'm gonna do for this one. ;) Anyway, hey, are there any other PG-13/R rated stories on this wiki? Most of them seem to be rated G/PG. I sing the song of the fading I think there is another one, but this is the only good one. I should write a story about Heather and a puppy, but it won't die, LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, go ahead! Hm...I should search out that other fic. I sing the song of the fading Would it be an undead puppy that never really dies? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be...awesome! =D LOL. I sing the song of the fading No, in the last chapter it dies. But she gets a new one! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) And names it Nugget 2? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwww. It dies. ;_; Nugget 2? xD I sing the song of the fading No! She becomes spanish! El Nugget Dos. LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) xD Hablas espanol, Nalyd? I sing the song of the fading Si, y tu? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Meh, un poquito. Estoy aprendiendo. Espanol no es mi primer idioma. I sing the song of the fading Huh? (LOL, what'd you just say?) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Meh, a little. I'm learning. Spanish isn't my first language. xD I sing the song of the fading I'd like to take Spanish, but there's no classes this year and last year, it was full so I had to take the language of surrender. AKA French. TDIRM here! 12:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I took French last year. Didn't learn a thing, but I count myself lucky because my school doesn't grade French. If they had, I would've tarnished my record with a B-. xD Anywaaaaaaaay, so what do you guys like best about the story? I sing the song of the fading I like everything about this story. Especially how you make Heather look good. You should do a story involving Courtney. A lot of people on this site don't really like her. And you turned us all into Heather-lovers. They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Thank you! From the absolute beginning, I knew that this was going to be a story that was going to attempt to make Heather into more than a blood-sucking vampire harpy. As for Courtney...I don't know! I actually think I'm best at writing Heather, of all people, but Courtney would certainly be interesting... I never really thought about writing Courtney. I'll consider it, but I kinda like centering in on Heather. I turned you guys into Heather-lovers? Really? Yay! I don't know why I ever became a Heather fan. I used to hate her like everyone else. Hm...I sing the song of the fading Chapter 12 Discussion Okay, for the people who were expecting action, don't worry, I've got some stuff planned for you guys. I'm sorry about the whole update thing! I know I've been really bad with that, lately. How did you guys like this chapter? -- I sing the song of the fading It was good, but it kinda seemed like you stopped it in the middle.-- They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Look right. I also think I screwed something up.-- They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Cool picture! Yeah, I kinda didn't know what to do with this chapter, so I just kind of went with it. The main thing was to set up the next couple of chapters, so nothing special really happens in this one. I kind of didn't wanna leave on a cliffhanger for once, too. Maybe the "stopping in the middle" thing comes from me eliminating a little scene at the end, which I'll put in the next chapter or I might just leave it out completely. Over all, this chapter = fail. *headdesk* -- I sing the song of the fading This should be better if possible, enlargen it please. I have no idea how. The camera lanyard got in the way, but it's no big deal.-- They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Okay, I see it now! That's great! I love it! -- I sing the song of the fading Chapter 13 Discussion *proceeds to squeal like Katie/Sadie for an extremely long period of time as a result of chapter 13 finally being up* Now write chapter 14. (LOL I'm one to talk... *glances at her half-dozen uncompleted stories XD*) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *salutes* Yes, ma'am! xD How did you like it? -- I sing the song of the fading Epic!!! XD Heather's gonna have to die her hair or something if she wants to stay hidden. (...why didn't someone think of that before? XD) HeatherxNoah = Rapidly becoming my new fave non-canon couple. Just because it's in this. XD Going rabid waiting for more. Sunshine + Ravioli 16:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) This...was...AWESOME!!!(Owen moment. Even though I hate him.) Loved how you finally advanced the NoahxHeather relationship. The plot didn't advance much, but I'm fine with that. We need a bit more of a setup before the confrontation if the story will be twenty chapters.--Tdiandrockmusic2 16:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I felt like that last scene was a really big step for me in the romance department, and I'm really happy to know that you all like it! LOL Sunshine! I actually considered having her change her appearance more than once, but I've personally always been a fan of Heather's hair (because when I press mine, it looks a lot like hers used to! Y'know...when she wasn't bald. xD) I also like the idea of her keeping it short, too, so that's what I went with. -- I sing the song of the fading 20:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 14 Discussion Yeah. As you can probably tell, it kinda sucks for reasons I have yet to discover. Argh. -- I sing the song of the fading 19:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I thought it was really good. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? Thanks! Funny, I'm actually more excited for people to see the cover art for the first time than the new chapter. xD -- I sing the song of the fading 19:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *squeals and flails arms in an extremely fangirly way* Awesome chapter, Gigi!!! If a bit depressing... of course, every time I finish reading a chapter of this, I kind of stare for a minute at the screen, then start foaming at the mouth a little as I wonder what happens next. Curse you and your epically awesome cliffhangers. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? I was so dissatisfied with this chapter when I wrote it, but I guess it's not that bad. Thank you so much! That just made my day. (Btw, what do you think of the cover art? XD) -- I sing the song of the fading 21:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) This chapter was great Gigi. It's interesting to see Heather-the-vampire-harpy appear so...weak. Seeing her, as so overconfident, then trying to kill herself, it's so strange. The knife is epic too, I already said it slashed Sprinkle and my fanarts in half.Speaking of horrendously late chapter,s chapter four of the Penthouse is up.-- They are turning my head out, 21:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That...... was amazing! --D Spenstar! 22:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thank you guys! I know, right? I wasn't really sure about what to do with this chapter, at first, so I just decided to throw in some character development to make it memorable. xD Chatango, anyone? -- I sing the song of the fading 22:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC)